Letting Go
by Seaheeler
Summary: In life there a many things we must let go of but is love one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I've just returned from 2 weeks in relaxing Bali and have had plenty of time to write :) I've got quite a few stories on the go and as usual nothing serious and always overly dramatic haha. I wasn't going ti post this story next as it has a similar issue to the last story but I'm not quite happy with the others so here goes nothing...

Disclaimer: don't own them, didn't create them... if i did it would have ended a lot differently lol.

Ok well on with the show and as usual feedback is appreciated.

Letting Go

The Hammersley was preparing to dock for the day, Kate was standing on the deck taking some time out for herself. She was in a trance looking out over the bay, she loved the Navy and Hammersley but being in such close quarters for days on end could get a bit trying, especially with him. She took off her hat and let down her hair.

"X?"

She was deep in thought and didn't hear Dutchy call her name.

"Eeeeex? Earth to the XO?"

Kate snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Dutchy, what's up?"

Dutchy walked over and stood next to her looking out into the ocean.

"You ok X?"

Kate smiled to herself, _if only he knew!_

"Yeah, just glad to be home."

Dutchy patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know what you mean! So we still on for the pub tonight?"

Kate didn't really want to go, she was tired and someone normally did 1 shot to many and it turned messy. On the other hand she wanted to try and be more approachable to the crew and who was she kidding it's not like she had a better offer.

Dutchy flashed his charming smile.

"C'mon I'll get first round."

Kate sighed and gave in.

"Ok! Strictly top shelf though right?"

Dutchy winked at her.

"Only the best for you X!"

Later that night at the Pub.

Kate walked in and scanned the pub for her crew, she spotted them standing around a few tables. Everyone was there except Mike. She walked over just as 2 Dads approached with a tray of shots.

"Let's do this!"

Kate waved her hands objecting to the shots.

"No, none for me thanks!"

2 Dads handed them out.

"C'mon X, how often do we have 2 weeks guaranteed leave cos the ship is in for maintenance? NEVER! Anyway scared you can't kick it with the cool kids?"

Kate didn't normally give into 2 Dads juvenile antics but she promised herself that she would try and be more sociable. She didn't want to be stuck in the same rut; work, thinking about Mike, home alone, angry at Mike. At least her crew mates liked her and invited her out. Her train of thought was interrupted by Bomber.

"Do the shot X, live a little!"

Bomber shoved the drink in her hand. Kate held it up and swallowed it like was her 18th birthday. She slammed down the glass and let out a "whoo!"  
They crew were a bit shocked. 2Dads handed her another.

"Way to go X!"

Swain and Dutchy looked at each other. Kate hit them both on the arm.

"C'mon boys! Lighten up!"

A couple of hours later.

The crew were on their way to terrible hangovers. Kate stumbled over to Dutchy who was at the bar.

"You right X? How much have you had?"

2 Dads ran over.

"Ready for another round X?"

Dutchy turned to 2Dads.

"How many has she had?"

2Dads laughed.

"Only like 3 or 4! She's a lightweight!"

2Dads picked up the tray, Kate picked up a shot before he walked off with the tray, she was about to shot it when Dutch took it off her. She scrunched up her face.

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!"

"No, but you're the boss of me and I'm sure in the morning you will be mad that I didn't take this from you!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

'Fun police!"

Dutchy put the shot down on the bar and turned around. Kate quickly took the shot and smiled at Dutchy, she put her arm around him.

"You know, I used to be this fun all the time!"

Dutchy smiled at her.

"Aww come on you're still fun."

Kate wagged her finger in Dutchy's face

"Nup... It's all his fault!"

Dutchy was surprised that Kate was being so open, although he's never seen her this drunk before. She was normally very private and the last person he assumed that would let a guy stuff her around.

"Yeah, we can be a bit crap sometimes!"

Kate swallowed another shot and leant on the bar.

"Before I fell in love I was easy going but since my heart was broken into teeny tiny pieces I just concentrated on becoming the best at my job. I could control that."

Dutchy looked confused. He didn't want to take advantage of her drunken rant but he was now intrigued.

"Why didn't it work?"

Kate looked around to see if anyone was nearby. She leaned in and whispered.

"Cos he's in the Navy! Shhhh! And I can't break the rules. Nope, not perfect little me!

She giggled and went to sit down, missing the chair. Dutchy caught her before she hit the floor. He felt guilty that he had asked, she could get into real trouble and her reputation would be ruined.

"C'mon X, I think we should get you home!"

Kate held onto the bar

"But I don't wanna!"

Dutchy sobered up quickly, his protectiveness kicked in. He picked her up and escorted her out the bar before she told anyone else her story.

Kate's house

Dutchy carried her up the stairs.

"Put me down Dutchy I'm no princess!"

She started beating on his back

"I'm just tucking you in X"

He placed her on the bed; she snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes. She put out her hand looking for Dutchy; he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong with me Dylan? Why doesn't he love me?"

Dutchy looked at Kate, she looked so vulnerable. He brushed the hair away from her face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Stay with me Dylan"

Dutchy tried to pull away.

"Kate, that's not a good idea for so many reasons!"

Kate looked up at Dutchy. He couldn't resist the sad look in her eyes.

"Please? Just lay with me. I don't wanna be alone"

Dutchy sighed. He knew it was a bad idea but she was so sad. He wanted to be there for her.

"You better remember in the morning that you invited me to stay!"

Dutchy climbed into bed. Kate pulled his arms over her and held them tight; he was in a full embrace with her. He put his head on the pillow and tried to ignore the consequences he would face in the morning.

The next morning

Kate began to stir, her head pounding. Something was poking her in her back. She opened her eyes and saw the arms wrapped around her. She jolted up and screamed. Dutchy leapt out of the bed.

"Dutchy! What the hell?!"

She looked at Dutchy, he was in his boxers. Her eyes quickly diverted away, she threw a pillow at him.

"Cover it!"

Dutchy turned bright red and grabbed the pillow and put it in front of him.

"Kate, I can't control it!"

Dutchy had a huge smirk on his face. Kate rubbed her face and shook her head trying to remember the previous night's events

"Umm we didn't..?"

Dutchy ran over to Kate's side of the bed

"No, nothing like that! You.. "

He stopped mid sentence, he was mildly offended. Kate sat back on the bed.

"Ugh, what happened last night!? My head!"

"You tried to keep up with 2 Dads and I brought you home before you got yourself into trouble"

Kate winced.

"What happened?"

Dutch looked at his feet trying to stall.

"Dutchy!"

She playfully hit him on the arm, the movement made her head throb.

"You we're talking about an ex, how he hurt you badly and how he was in...the navy."

Kate put a pillow over her face and slumped back on the head board of the bed.

"Oh god! Dutchy you need to understand, wait who heard this?

Dutchy put his arm around her

"Just me, I took you home in time"

There was a knock on the front door, they looked at each other and ran downstairs. A voice called out.

"X?"

Mike tired the door handle, it was open. He walked in to the house and watched as Kate and Dutchy stopped half way down the stairs. They were obviously just out of bed. He stood there shocked; Kate and Dutchy looked at each other, they started trying explain the situation at the same time. Mike raised his hand to stop them.

"Wait! One at a time, X, this better be good!"

Kate ran down the rest of the stairs trying to straighten herself out.

"Boss, Dutchy brought me home last night as I umm had a bit too much to drink. I asked him to stay"

Mike glared at Dutchy.

"A word outside Petty Officer"

They walked outside and closed the door. Kate leant up against the door like a child in trouble, attempting to hear the conversation. Mike was angry.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Dutchy?"

Dutchy knew he hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't want to be disrespectful towards the Boss but Mike was the one out of line. He should know that he would never do anything to hurt Kate and was insulted that he was implying that he took advantage of her.

"She was upset! She was talking about her ex."

Mike's expression changed from mad to concerned.

"Ahh, what do you mean?"

Dutchy wondered if he should continue, but he needed to explain what had happened.

"She was hurt, saying he broke her heart."

Kate couldn't let Mike hear anymore of this, she flung open the door.

"Nothing happened! Don't treat Dutchy like he took advantage of me, he would never do that!"

They stood there in silence for a minute. Kate stepped in between Dutchy and Mike, she wanted, needed to change the subject.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Mike took out his phone

"You messaged me last night, seeing if I wanted to get a coffee today."

Mike showed her his phone. Dutchy sensed the awkwardness.

"I'm ah gonna go now! I'll leave you 2 to sort this out. I'l come back later and get my stuff..."

Kate walked back inside, Mike attempted to follow.

"Kate, what is going on?!"

Kate sat on the couch, Mike remained standing.

"Kate, I can't believe you would be so irresponsible"

Kate stood up.

"Don't give me a lecture, we haven't done anything wrong!"

Kate was frustrated, he had no right to lecture her about the difference between right and wrong, especially when it's to do with her private life.

"What's this about Mike? Do you think I would really sleep with Dutchy?!"

Mike put his defences up. He didn't know if he was angrier about Dutchy staying over or that he may still have feelings for her.

"I dunno! I feel like I don't even know you! I can't believe you discuss us with him!"

Kate couldn't believe her ears, he was acting superior, like he was a shining example.

"Hold one minute, you ended it! This was your choice and you're telling me I can't be sad!"

Their voices were getting louder.

"No Kate, you ended it remember! I went to Feet Command and stated my case!"

Kate stomped her foot.

"Yeah you threatened to quit! That was stupid! I wasn't gonna let you do that! You didn't need to go that extreme!"

The tension was unbearable; Mike didn't know if he wanted to slap her or kiss her, he went for option B. He reached out and pulled Kate in for a passionate kiss, she immediately pulled back.

"Mike! What are you doing! You can't do this! You can't suck me back in! Why can't you just let me move on?"

Mike didn't assume she still had feelings for him.

"Kate... I want you to be happy"

Kate started pacing.

"Mike you were clearly jealous of Jim, yet you didn't want to be with me. You can't have it both ways!"

Mike didn't know what to say. She was half right, he did want to be with her but he was also protecting her.

"Kate, look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing between us"

Kate stopped, she knew for her own good she needed to let him go, let _them_ go.

"Mike, there will never be anything between us..."

Mike walked out without saying anything. Kate collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
Mike was standing outside. He wanted to go back in. Hold her, comfort her but he couldn't. They had hurt each other too much, there was no going back.

A few hours later Dutchy returned for the rest of his stuff, he knocked on the door.

"Kate, it's Dutchy..."

He opened the door, I was dark, he turned on the light and walked into the lounge room. He found her on the couch huddled in a blanket, her eyes red from crying. He rushed to her side.

"Kate, are you ok?"

Kate looked up at him.

"Can you just sit with me?"

He sat down next to her. She positioned her head in his lap and he stroked her hair. They sat there for what felt like hours. Kate eventually moved and turned around facing up toward Dutchy.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kate shook her head

"It's over. Truly over"

Dutchy sat there with a million questions in his head. Was the mystery man the boss? How long? When? What happened?  
Kate fell asleep and Duchy tried to get himself comfy but his mind wouldn't shut off.

The next morning

Dutchy awoke on the couch, he was covered with a blanket. He could smell bacon, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Kate was at the stove making breakfast; she turned and smiled at him.

"Morning!"

Dutchy was bit confused, last night she was a mess and this morning she was totally together.

"Ahh morning X... how you are you feel..."

Kate interrupted; she didn't want to talk about last night or any of it for that matter.

"How do you like your eggs?"

Dutchy didn't push any further, she seemed happier so he dropped it.

"Ahh whatever is easier..."

Dutchy sat down at the table and watched Kate cook, he had never really imagined her domesticated, he was seeing a totally different side to her. Kate brought over a plate and placed it in front of Dutchy, he smiled and looked up at her.

"What?"

He shook his head and stopped his train of thought.

"Nothing! You really didn't have to go to all this trouble Kate."

Kate sat down next to him.

"It's fine! A thank you for dealing with me last night... I can't believe you had to see me like that!"

Dutchy scoffed down the food.

"You know Kate it's actually made me like you more if that's possible!"

Kate blushed she looked at Dutchy, he was a good guy, well to her anyway. She didn't really approve of his lady friends and the persona that he presented to some people but she felt he was different with her.

"Dutchy, can I ask you something?"

Dutchy put his fork down and nudged her.

"Oh don't be so serious X!"

Kate picked up a piece of bacon and avoided eye contact.

"What's with all the girls and the convertibles? "

Dutchy laughed, it wasn't the question he was expecting.

"I dunno, why not?"

Kate put her hand on his arm.

"Don't you want a family, settle down?"

Dutchy looked at her hand on his arm and smiled.

"A good woman is hard to find X, I want someone who is independent yet still needs me. Who understands my job, who understands me!"

Kate looked into Dutchy's eyes and frowned.

"What is there to understand about you? You don't seem that complicated? I mean you can come off a bit... hmmm"

Dutchy shot her a look.

"A bit what?"

Kate tried to think of a word that wasn't insulting.

"Full on? No... errr I dunno you're a tough guy Dutchy, but I can see you have a sensitive side."

Dutchy looked hurt, did she really think he was a dick? His defences went up.

"Oh Thanks X, I'm a mystery wrapped in riddle surrounded by enigma!

Kate shook her head and laughed, she didn't know why he was getting so defensive.

"No, I mean you're a good looking guy who has a manly job. Maybe you shouldn't pick these girls who just like what you look like and what you do..."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling me shallow X?"

Kate looked embarrassed.

"Hmm not exactly but c'mon how many times have you rocked up at the ship in a convertible and more than one leggy model?"

Dutchy laughed.

"Didn't realize you were counting X"

Kate blushed.

"I'm not!"

Dutchy was deep in thought.

"Ok then! You're my new wing woman! Next time we go out you can choose someone for me!"

Kate shook her head.

"Oh no Dutchy, I can't do that!"

Dutchy continued to stuff his face.

"Why not? You're the best person for the job and you won't think with what's down there."

Kate sighed and gave in.

"Ok, your funeral..."

Dutchy went to hi 5 her. Kate shook her head

"I'm not hi five-ing that!

Dutchy flashed a cheesy smile.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging X!"

Kate reluctantly hi 5-ed him.

"Yes! Ok so tonight! We're going out tonight!"

Kate nearly choked on her bacon.

"No! I can't drink anymore!"

Dutchy skulled his juice.

"Good! Designated driver too!"

Dutchy got up to leave, she stood in objection.

"You can't get wasted either! You need bring your a-game!"

Dutchy turned around lifted up his shirt and flexed his muscles

"X, I've always got game! YOU asked ME to bed remember!"

Kate's jaw dropped, she threw a piece of toast at him. He caught it and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks, I'll see you at 9."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

hope you enjoyed part 1.

For the person who left feedback about loving Kate and Dutchy together you should join up to the site, i can't reply to your comment if your a guest lol we would have a lot to talk about haha.

Please remember to leave feedback :)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, didn't create them... L

On with the show...

Chapter 2

Later that night

Kate drove to Dutchy's house to pick him up. She had borrowed some clothes from Bomber; she wasn't comfortable. She wore a short bandeau halter dress, her hair was down slightly wavy and a full face of makeup, it was definitely not her usual look. She got out the car and pulled her dress down, she tried to pump herself up.

"You can do this Kate! You were 18 once...Remember how much fun you used to have?"

She rolled her eyes at herself and laughed. She lent seductively on Dutchy's door and pressed the bell; he opened the door and had to look twice. He struggled to form words.

"X, is that you?"

Kate pushed past him and walked into his house swinging her hips, she posed in front of Dutchy turning her back toward him. She bent over and ran her hand up her leg to the top of her thigh and put on a ditzy voice.

"Is there a run in my stockings? Oh that's right I'm not wearing any!"

She giggled like a school girl, Dutchy continued to look at her, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, he swallowed hard. Kate burst out laughing.

"Men are so easy!"

Dutchy laughed too.

"Jesus Kate...you're the mystery!"

Kate walked back out the door and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go big fella!"

They drove down the nightclub strip of Cairns.

"So what delightful place are we going to stud?"

Dutchy looked out the window.

"Hmmm, that one."

He pointed to the club with the flashing neon sign, Kate parked the car and took a moment.

"Ok... let's do this."

Inside.

Dutchy and Kate waited at the bar, they only had to wait a few seconds before a girl approached Dutchy. She was rather intoxicated; she giggled and touched Duchy's biceps.

"Hey! You've got huge muscles!"

Kate shook her head, Dutchy grabbed Kate's hand.

"Sorry babe, I'm taken..."

The girl looked Kate up and down and scoffed and walked off, Kate looked mildly offended.

"Apparently I'm not hot enough for you?"

Dutchy smiled.

"You're hot Kate."

Another girl approached Dutchy.

"Oh my god seriously? Is this all you have to do? Stand here?"

"Just let me talk to this one X."

Kate rolled her eyes again and nodded, Dutchy turned began and conversation with the girl. Kate tried to get the attention of the bar tender to order a drink. She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Don't think I've seen you here before..."

A hand slid over her shoulder, she's was about to wrist lock the sleaze but turned around and saw his face.

"2Dads!"

2Dads whipped his arm off Kate.

"X! I'm sorry I thought you were a girl."

Kate looked unimpressed.

"A hot girl..."

She still was not impressed.

"You know what I mean!"

Kate laughed.

"It's ok 2Dads, I'm flattered... I think!"

2 Dads signalled the bartender.

"Let me buy you a drink! I think I owe you one!"

Kate nodded.

"Water is fine."

Dutchy turned back around and laughed 2Dads.

"Are you trying to steal my wing woman?"

2 Dads nearly spat out his drink.

"What?!"

Kate was about to explain when Dutchy cut her off.

"She thinks I'm shallow..."

Kate punched him on the shoulder.

"No, I just think he can do better."

2Dads laughed and handed Kate a glass of water.

"So is this a new service you're providing for the crew X?"

The night went on and Kate didn't find anyone she thought was good enough.

They continued to go out for the next couple of nights but Kate's high standards stopped Dutchy from talking to someone for more than 20mins.

A few nights later – Kate's house.

Kate and Dutchy were sitting on the balcony, they had decided to have a dry night in.

"Sorry Dutchy, I don't think I did a very good job!"

Dutchy smiled.

"I think some of them thought I was with you!"

"Yeah and they thought it was ridiculous!"

Dutchy tapped their glasses together.

"We can be spinsters together!"

They sat there in silence for a while. Dutchy turned his chair to face Kate.

"Ok my turn for a personal question...What do you want out of life? Marriage? Kids?"

It was an uncomfortable question, she used to want those things with Mike. She still wanted those things but wasn't sure if it was going to happen.

"Well, if you asked me 3 years ago I would have said a Navy life, Chief of Navy actually but now... I don't know. "

Kate sat there trying not to think about Mike.

"It's a hard question Dutchy, like you said a good partner is hard to come by! Plus I guess sometimes I can be a hard to read..."

Dutchy rolled his eyes.

"You hard to read, never!"

He patted her on the arm, she smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand and locked his wrist, he dropped to his knees.

"Oww Kate! You said it not me!"

Dutchy tried to tickle Kate to distract her; she dropped on top of him. They were in a compromising position; they look into each others eyes. Without thinking Kate lent in, Dutchy pulled away.

"Kate, we can't..."

Kate was mortified, she jumped up and walked back inside.

"I'm so sorry Dutchy that was stupid. There's no way..."

Dutchy followed her.

"No Kate, it's not that! It's just I don't want you to go through what you went through with... Mike?"

Dutchy took a stab in the dark, he instantly regretted saying his name. Kate froze, she never wanted anyone to know who it was.

"How...how did you know?"

They walked over and sat on the couch.

"I guessed after the other night."

Kate fiddled with her necklace.

"The rules make everything so hard..."

Dutchy put his hand on Kate's leg.

"Kate, I like you, I mean I feel like we've become close and I never made a move because I thought there was someone else and I guess the rules didn't help either...Don't tell me you haven't felt it too?"

Kate looked a little surprised.

"I have Dutchy, but I wasn't sure..."

Dutchy looked into her eyes, he leant in and kissed her, she pulled away.

"Dutchy, the rules..."

Dutchy tucked a lose strand of hair behind Kate's ear.

"The rules don't apply for another week..."

Kate gave him a halfhearted smile.

"I couldn't make it work with him, how could we make it work?"

Dutchy took a deep breath in.

"Kate, you are unlike anyone I've ever met. I, we will figure something out."

Kate sighed, she had already been through this, she didn't know if her heart could take it again. Dutchy pulled Kate close and kissed her again, he paused and let out a scoff, Kate looked at him funny.

"Were you purposely saying no to all those girls cos you liked me?"

Kate punched him.

"No! You can just do better!"

Dutchy looked at her and smiled.

"So how about I take you on a real date?"

Kate laughed.

"You don't need to do that! I like just hanging out like this, plus there are lots of eyes out there! I don't want any gossip!"

Dutchy looked disappointed, Kate mimicked his sad face.

"Awww did you wanna try your moves on me?"

Dutchy laughed.

"Don't think they'd work on you!"

He winked at her.

The next morning

Dutchy awoke downstairs, he had slept on the couch like a gentleman. He made some coffee and delivered it up to Kate's room. He opened the door, she wasn't in her bed.

"Kate?"

He heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Kate...you ok?"

He knocked on the door.

"Dutchy can you get me a glass of water?"

Kate was on the floor next to the toilet, he rushed in and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think all those nights caught up with me!"

Dutchy put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"You only had 1 big night Kate, actually it wasn't even that big! Maybe it was the Pizza?"

Kate nodded.

"Yeah I hope so, maybe I'll go out and get something to settle my stomach..."

Kate stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Kate, I can go out and get them if you want?"

Kate grabbed her handbag and keys.

"Nah the fresh air might do me good!"

Later that evening Kate and Dutchy were watching TV, Dutchy laughed at the movie and looked at Kate. She was a million miles away, Dutchy muted the TV.

"Kate... everything ok?"

No response.

"Kate?"

He put his hand on her knee, she jumped.

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine..."

"You wanna order dinner?"

She turned back to the TV.

"Yeah whatever you like, I'm not that fussed..."

Dutchy paused and stared at her for a moment.

"Kate, what is going on? You haven't said much all day..."

Kate turned towards Dutchy, he could see the worried expression on her face.

"I think we're better off staying friends..."

He sighed, he knew she had doubts; she didn't like breaking the rules.

"Kate, I don't understand, you were the one who started all this, you can't just expect me to turn my feelings on and off..."

Kate broke eye contact, she couldn't look at him, she felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry..."

Dutchy didn't want to let it go, he had admitted his feelings which was hard for him to do.

"Don't you want to see where this goes? This could be something amazing..."

Kate sat there silently.

"Can you just go?"

Dutchy was frustrated; she wasn't even willing to discuss it.

"Kate, c'mon that's not fair..."

She looked Dutchy in the eyes, she needed him to stop.

"Yeah well, life's not fair is it?!"

Dutchy got up in a huff and gathered his things. He turned at the door and looked at Kate.

"You're making a mistake..."

She couldn't make eye contact with him, he shook his head and left.

The next morning .

Dutchy needed to keep his mind of Kate, he was angry and frustrated. He didn't even get to have a say, she just decided for both of them.

He went to the local Supercheap store to pick up some things for his bike. He walked out of the complex and saw Kate and Mike having breakfast across the street. He stopped and watched them for a moment, Mike suddenly jumped up and hugged Kate. Dutchy had to use all his will power to stop himself from going over there and giving them a serve. She was being such a hypocrite, maybe she was just using him to try and get over Mike or to make him jealous. He went home angrier than he was before.

He fiddled with parts on his bike. He couldn't get the cap off the oil bottle. He tried to pry it off with a screw driver, it slipped and gouged his arm, blood ran down his arm.

"Shit!"

He grabbed a rag and held it to his arm. He checked the wound, it was pretty deep. He decided to go to the hospital.

Hospital.

Dutchy walked down the corridor trying to find someone to help him. He sat down feeling a bit feint, he heard a voice call his name.

"Dutchy? What happened mate?"

Dutchy slumped into the chair and mumbled under his breath.

"Great, just the person I wanted to see!"

Mike ran up to him and sat down next to him.

"You alright?!"

Dutchy nodded.

"Yeah just umm had a small slip up trying to fix my bike..."

They sat there in silence for a moment, Dutchy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"So what are you doing here?"

Mike looked around.

"Oh umm, I'm just waiting..."

At that moment Kate came out of a doctor's office. She was startled to see Dutchy covered in blood.

"Oh my god Dylan, are you ok? "

She sat next to him trying to see what he had done, he snatched his arm away.

"I'm fine! Or I would be if there was anyone working here!"

He stood up and looked around again. Mike stood up.

"I'll go find someone!"

Kate ushered him back to the chair, Dutchy shook his head.

"You don't have to look after me, you made your feelings about me pretty clear last night!"

Kate was taken aback at his anger; she stood up, the envelope on her lap fell to the floor, the contents spilled everywhere. Dutchy squinted at the documents on the floor, he lent down and picked one up.

"Kate?"

She immediately attempted to snatch it away, he was too fast. He looked at the picture then back at her, she couldn't look at him. She knelt on the floor and gathered the rest of the pictures.

"You're pregnant?"

She stayed silent, she stuffed the pictures in the envelope.

"Is this why you wouldn't..."

He stopped mid sentence as he saw Mike walk back over to them. Kate stood up and looked at Dutchy, she grabbed Mike's arm and walked off. A nurse came over to treat him, he was shocked, he didn't hear any of the nurses questions, he stared at Kate as she walked out the hospital.

End of Chapter 2.

Don't forget to leave feedback :) Have a good weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

thanks for the feedback! good to know you're enjoying it!

For people that are new to my stories just keep in mind my stories are usually on the dramatic side and sometimes far fetched. ( the whole point of FF right) lol. Also I am certainly no expert on navy/ medical procedure.

Disclaimer: Didn't create the characters and don't own them. :(

Enjoy - remember to leave feedback, pretty please!

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon Kate was at home having a cuppa on the couch catching up on some reading. There was a knock on the front door, she ignored it, the knock got louder and she heard Dutchy's voice.

"Kate, I know you're home, your car's here!"

Kate sat there for a moment contemplating whether she should answer the door. Dutchy started to bang on the door, she let out a frustrated huff and got up and opened the door slightly.

"Dylan, what do you want?!"

He tried to poke his head though the gap.

"Let me in Kate..."

She shook her head.

"I've got nothing to say!"

She went to shut the door Dutchy put his hand in the way.

"Just answer me one thing, are you back with him?"

She looked at him and sighed, he moved his hand looking defeated. Kate closed the door and closed her eyes. Dutchy stood on the other side waiting for a response.

"Kate, please talk to me...I will wait here as long as it takes!"

Kate rubbed her forehead, she had to be strong. She stood there for a few minutes then turned and looked through the peep hole, no one was there. She went back to the couch.

The next morning Kate was getting ready to go for a run, running normally cleared her head. She opened the door and was startled as Dutchy fell at her feet.

"Dutchy! Did you sleep at my doorstep?"

He jumped up and brushed himself off.

"I told you I was going to wait..."

She opened the door and let him in. He walked over to the couch, she went into the kitchen and made them a coffee. She walked back over and place the cup in front of him, he stood there looking at him for a minute.

"I can't believe you slept out there..."

Dutchy smiled at her.

"I've slept in worse conditions..."

Kate sat down next to him but kept her distance.

"Well I guess I'd better let you talk seeming you slept on my door step!"

Dutchy sipped on his coffee.

"Umm how are you feeling?"

Kate looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you really wanna ask me?"

Dutchy continued to drink his coffee staring at her, she took a deep breath in.

"I found out the other day..."

He mumbled over his cup.

"When you kicked me out?"

Kate broke eye contact, Dutchy put his cup down and moved closer to her.

"You didn't need to push me away... I could have handled this, I can handle this."

Kate interrupted.

"Dutchy, you can't..."

He took her hands in his.

"This doesn't change the way I feel..."

Kate looked at Dutchy, she knew he cared of her and she did feel something but it was all too complicated.

"Dutchy, we're on the same ship, I've attempted this once, it made my life so hard I can't do it again..."

Dutchy lent forwarded and kissed her, she pulled away.

"Dylan..."

He kissed her again, this time she kissed back. They separated; Dutchy put Kate's hand on his chest.

"Can you feel that?"

She nodded.

"You're heart is racing..."

She withdrew her hand.

"Yeah, because of you..."

She looked into his eyes.

"Dylan, how..."

"I will wait Kate, in a few months you'll have a shore posting right? We can wait..."

She sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell Maxine eventually...just not yet, I'm still trying to come to terms with it all."

Dutchy smiled at her.

"So how far along are you?"

"10 weeks..."

Dutchy put his hand on her stomach.

"I guess I've got some studying to do!"

Kate put her hand on his.

"Dylan, this is a huge deal, we need to be honest with each other, if this gets too much I need you to tell me ok?"

He kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

Kate's phone rang, it was Maxine.

"Her ears must have been burning!"

She answered her phone.

"Hello Kate McGregor..."

"Hi Kate, it's Maxine, your repairs have been finished early and we need you to sail this afternoon. I need you and Mike to come into Navcom to be briefed."

Later that morning - Navcom

Maxine's office.

"We need you back out there; we have some volunteers and supplies that need to be dropped to some of the islands that have been affected by the cyclone."

Mike kept looking at Kate, Maxine noticed his strange actions.

"Mike, is there a problem?"

Mike looked at Kate, she gave Mike a look that said "Don't you dare say anything!". Maxine looked at Kate.

"Kate, anything you need to share?"

Kate turned to Maxine and smiled.

"No Ma'am! No problem, happy to help!"

Maxine rolled her eyes, why was it always drama with these two!

"Very well then, you leave tonight and you'll be there for a few days"

As the left Maxine's office Mike grabbed Kate's arm.

"Kate...you need to tell her!"

Kate snatched her arm back.

"It's just a relief visit, it will be fine! She doesn't need to know everything right now! I swear to god if you interfere..."

Mike gave her a disapproving look.

Hammersley was steaming to Norwa Island.

Kate was in her cabin struggling with the motion and morning sickness. Dutchy knocked on the door.

"X? Are you ok?"

He cautiously opened the bathroom door, Kate looked up at Dutchy from the floor.

"I dunno why they call it morning sickness if it's all the time!"

Dutchy gave her a half hearted laugh.

"Maybe ask Swain if he has anything? I'll go get him."

Before Kate could stop him he ran to the bridge.

"Hey Swain, can I borrow you for a minute?"

Mike shot a look at Dutchy.

"Everything ok?"

Dutchy nodded and ran back down stairs.

Swain went into Kate's cabin while Dutchy waited outside. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kate! Are you ok?"

Kate tried to stand up.

"Yeah Swain, I think I have a bit of food poisoning, have you got anything for nausea?"

"Ah yeah I'll just grab it..."

Swain went to the ward room to get the tablets. Dutchy helped Kate to her rack, she put her pillow over her face.

"Ugh, this sucks!"

Dutchy took the pillow away from her face.

"What did the doctor say?"

Kate groaned.

"The doc said it should pass in a week or so!"

Dutchy placed a cool face washer on Kate's forehead.

"I think you should tell Swain, what if the stuff he gives you isn't good for the baby?"

Swain walked back in just as the word "baby" left Dutchy's mouth.

"Oh ummm... sorry..."

Kate hit Dutchy on the shoulder, she sat up.

"It's ok Swain, probably best you know anyway..."

Swain cleared his throat.

"Umm ok X, Dutchy does have a point though you do need to be careful. You might be better off with a maxalon injection."

Kate put her hand over her face.

"Oh god! Everyone's gonna find out!"

Dutchy tried to calm her.

"Look people are gonna find out anyway you're gonna start showing in a few weeks, that will be the 2nd trimester yeah?"

Kate uncovered her face and smiled.

"Have you been doing some homework Petty Officer?"

Dutchy nodded.

"Not just a pretty face am I?"

He quickly kissed Kate on the cheek, Swain walked back in.

"Oh... sorry again! Ha, timing is not my strong point?"

Dutchy leapt up.

"It's ok Swain, can you just keep it to yourself?"

Swain looked uncomfortable, Kate got up and walked over to him.

"Please, I'm asking for a shore posting soon anyway, please!"

Swain sighed, he didn't like lying but these guys were his family, he couldn't be responsible to splitting them up.

"Yeah ok but you need to do it soon."

Dutchy pat Swain on the back.

"Thanks mate! I know we should be asking you to hide our secret but we really want this to work and keeping it on the DL is important."

Bridge.

Swain returned to the bridge, Mike signalled to Swain, he walked over. Mike lent over.

"Everything ok Swain?"

He looked at Mike.

"Ah yeah all good sir, the X just had some bad pizza."

Mike left the bridge immediately.

Kate's cabin.

Mike knocked and walked in. Dutchy was sitting on the bed with Kate, he stood up and left the cabin. Mike sat beside her.

"Are you ok?"

Kate nodded as she sipped some water.

"Yeah, look umm Swain knows... He over head Dutchy and I talking..."

Mike shot her a look.

"Dutchy?"

"Yeah he saw the pictures when we were at the hospital."

Mike looked annoyed.

"And you have discussed it with him?"

"Well he came over for coffee to see if I was ok."

She lied, Mike hassling her about Dutchy was the last thing she needed.

"Right, so he knows not to say anything?"

Kate nodded.

Norwa Island

The crew were unloading goods off the ship, Kate picked up a box. Mike and Dutchy ran over to her and tried to take it off her, she slapped their hands away.

"Guys, I'm fine! Stop acting weird!"

Dutchy and Mike looked at each other, Kate pushed past them. Swain walked up to them.

"She ok?"

Mike nodded.

"Yeah, just want her to take it easy."

Swain grabbed both of them.

"Look fella's, she's not sick! She'll be fine, she's fit and healthy. There's no problem with her doing her day to day stuff just not anything too full on. If I have learnt one thing from Sal is that being over protective will get you shut out pretty fast!"

Kate was sitting on the dock enjoying the sun, Mike walked over and sat next to her.

"Sorry Kate. I've obviously haven't been through this before and I just want to keep you two safe!"

Kate smiled.

"I know Mike but you being overprotective in the past has always been an issue. I think I'm better off applying for a transfer after this patrol."

Kate left it at that and walked off. Mike sat there for a minute watching his crew, he couldn't imagine the Hammersley without Kate. He didn't want to imagine it. He sighed and walked over to the dock to address the crew.

"Ok team, we're here for the next couple of days. We will be helping with the clean up, delivering supplies. Remember we are here on a goodwill visit... don't annoy the locals... 2 Dads I'm looking at you and your cards!"

Everyone laughed. They were paired up and set out to scout the area.

Kate and Dutchy were walking down a side street in the main village.

"You know this is a lot harder than I thought?"

Kate looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Dutchy's fingers gently touched Kate's, they looked at each other and smiled. Kate rubbed her stomach.

"Well won't be long and we won't have to sneak around."

Dutchy kicked a rock along the street.

"Yeah that I'm excited about but the ship won't be the same without you! What if we get someone who's meaner than you!"

Kate nudged Dutchy with her shoulder.

"You'd be so lucky! Just as long as you're not as close as we are!"

Kate winked at Dutchy.

The streets were deserted; the cyclone had brought down most buildings and power lines. Dutchy heard a noise coming from a half collapsed building.

"Did you hear that?"

They entered the building, they had to crouch down as the roof had collapsed, Dutchy led the way.

"Hello?"

No response, Kate called out.

"Is anyone in here?"

They heard a whimper, Dutchy pointed to the pile of wooden beams.

"What is that?!"

Kate stumbled, Dutchy caught her before she fell.

"Kate this is too dangerous for you to be in here!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't start! I'm fine!"

Dutchy started to move away bricks and beams too find where the crying is coming from. A puppy poked it's head out from the rubble. One of the still standing beams started to move, Kate propped her body against it to keep it still.

"Dylan you need to hurry!"

Dutchy worked faster.

"I'm nearly there! C'mon little fella!"

Cement and debris began to fall.

"Get out of here Kate! Now!"

Kate ducked and covered her eyes from the dust while still holding on to the beam.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

Dutchy reached the puppy, he grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her along. He passed the puppy to her. The building collapsed around them, Kate felt a push in her back. She stumbled out of the building and leapt out just as it collapsed, she landed on her side to avoid landing on her stomach. The dust cleared and she turned to talk to Dutchy, he wasn't there. She began to panic screaming his name.

"Dylan!? Dylan where are you?!"

Kate was hysterical, she needed to calm herself. She put the puppy on the ground and picked up the radio, her voice was jittery filled with fear.

"X-ray 82 to Charlie 82."

Mike was on the other side of the village.

"This is Charlie 82, what's up X?"

"Mike, I can't find him..."

Mike had a concerned look on his face. Kate's voice was panicked, something had happened.

"Kate, what happened?"

Kate was shaking.

"We, we were trying to help. The building collapsed, I think he's inside."

She burst into tears.

"Where are you?!"

Kate could barely speak.

"Side street, off the Main Street..."

Mike ran to the 4WD.

"We're on our way, 2 minutes!"

Mike called Swain, Charge, Bomber and 2Dads over. They jump in the 4WD and headed for the main street looking around for Kate.  
They found her digging in a pile of rubble; they jumped out of the car and started digging with her. Mike pulled her away, she struggled from his grip.

"Kate! You need to calm down!"

She still struggled.

"He's in there Mike! I need to help! He was saving a bloody puppy! He pushed me out of the way!"

Mike yelled for Swain. He ran over and checked over Kate, she refused to stand still.

"I'm fine! Just keep digging!"

Swain grabbed Kate by the shoulders.

"Kate, you need to sit and calm down! Think of your baby!"

The crew heard the word baby and paused for a minute. Kate sat on the side of the road crying.

2Dads called out

"I think I've got him..."

They pulled Dutchy from the rubble and laid him on the street. He was unconscious and looked in a bad way, Kate rushed to his side, Mike pulled her back.

"Let Swain do his job!"

Swain checked over him.

"He's unconscious but I have a pulse, but there could be major internal injuries"

Mike called Maxine at NAVCOM.

"Max, I need to use the chopper, our Buffer has been critically injured."

"Mike it's just left the island..."

"Max you need to tell it to turn around..."

He turned back and looked at Dutchy lying on the road.

"Max, he could die!"

"I'll see what I can do, head to the clearing. I'll call you back."

The crew lifted Dutchy into the car, Kate jumped in the back with him. 2Dads was holding the puppy. Mike looked at him disapprovingly.

"Boss, we can't leave him out here! Dutchy risked his life for this little guy!"

As they pulled up the chopper was landing, they loaded Dutchy into the chopper. As Kate went to get in Mike grabbed her arm.

"Kate, please take care of yourself, get an ultrasound as soon as you get to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

She nodded and the closed the door.

3 hours later.

The Hammersley had returned to port. Maxine had sent another patrol to take over.

Cairns Naval Hospital.

Kate was sitting with Dutchy. Mike and Maxine were talking in the corridor.

"What's the verdict Mike?"

"They're keeping an eye on him, he had emergency surgery to stop some bleeding. They're worried about the crush injuries he could have sustained in particular his liver, they said the next few hours are critical."

Maxine watched Kate through the window.

"She's quite upset isn't she?"

Maxine motioned toward Kate, she was holding Dutchy's hand up to her face. Mike looked over to them and cleared his throat.

"Max, they're close. He's her buffer, he's protective and vice versa. We're all close, we're a family."

Maxine nodded.

"I know Mike, I just wouldn't want anything to jeopardize her career and reputation."

Mike replied without thinking.

"Some things are more important..."

Maxine raised an eyebrow.

"Mike?"

He tried to cover his tracks.

"Well you know I feel a bit hypocritical seeming we have a son together!"

"Yes, but that was before we were in the Navy Mike."

Maxine walked into Dutchy's room.

"Kate?"

No Response.

"Lieutenant McGregor, I need a word..."

Kate turned to Maxine, she knew what was coming. She got up and walked out of the room with Maxine.

Kate stood in front of Mike and Maxine, she wiped the tears from her face. Maxine looked at Mike.

"Kate, Mike has assured me that nothing is going on between you and Dylan but..."

Kate interrupted.

"We are in a relationship Ma'am..."

Maxine and Mike were astounded by Kate's admission, they stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Maxine glanced over at Mike to check his reaction.

"Ah you know what this means Kate?"

She nodded.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Ma'am..."

Maxine sighed.

"I know Kate but it's against..."

Kate interrupted.

"I was going to ask for a shore posting when we returned anyway but I understand if I have to face disciplinary actions. This is my fault; I'm his superior I should have known better."

Kate looked at her feet, Maxine turned to Mike, she was surprised he hadn't said anything. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Mike? You're the Captain."

Mike stared at Kate.

"You're with him?!"

Kate looked up at him.

"Mike I..."

His blank expression turned into one of disbelief.

"I can't believe you! You're carrying my child and you're with him!"

Maxine put her hands up stopping the conversation.

"Woah, wait Mike, the baby is yours!?"

Mike had realised what he had said and tried to defuse the situation.

"Ah yeah... umm..."

Maxine shook her head.

'I can't hear any of this right now! When we can all talk about this rationally we will have to have a meeting...:"

Maxine walked off.

Mike grabbed Kate's arm and sat her down, he took a deep breath in.

"I thought that we were going to try and be a family?!"

Kate couldn't look at him.

"I can't do it again Mike...I never said..."

Mike was suddenly enraged.

"How is he going to be any different with him huh? He hasn't had a long term relationship in his life, little own know how to look after a child?!"

Kate knew Mike would be upset but he didn't need to attack Dutchy.

"How dare you Mike, you don't know him at all!"

The machines in Dutchy's room started to alarm, Kate ran in to the room, doctors and nurses followed. Kate stood at Dutchy's bedside, Mike ushered her out of the room, she was crying hysterically. Maxine heard the commotion and ran back to Dutchy's room. Mike was trying to comfort Kate.

"Kate, please you need to calm down!"

She tried to struggle from his grip.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your sympathy or help, it's clear what you think of him..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kate don't be stupid, I care about you!"

She pushed him away, Mike shook his head and walked off. Kate paced up and down Dutchy's window looking in, she could see the doctors working on him, started to get more panicked and frightened. Suddenly she doubled over in pain and let out an ear piercing scream, Maxine ran over to her.

"Mike!"

Mike ran back over to them, he looked around for help.

"We need a Doctor over here please!"

Nurses ran over with a gurney, they put her on it and rushed her into a room. Mike and Maxine followed her. The doctor checked her vitals, she was writhing in pain. Mike grabbed the doctor's arm.

"She's 10 weeks pregnant..."

The doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to get you to wait outside."

Mike and Maxine walked into the corridor.

"Mike!"

Mike sat down with his head in his hands.

"Mike?!"

Maxine sat down next to him.

"She was supposed to get an ultrasound when she got back..."

"These things can just happen Mike...you can't blame anyone..."

He paced the corridor.

He paced the corridoor.

"She didn't want to tell anyone yet, I should have insisted she stay home."

Maxine tried to calm Mike.

"It's not your fault Mike. You know Kate, there is no way you would have got your way!"

Maxine watched Mike pace around, she was pretty sure that he still had feelings for Kate. She had a soft spot for these two, they would be her favourite team if it wasn't for all the drama they caused her.

The doctor came out of the room, Mike ran up to him.

"Doctor?"

The doctor paused.

"Kate is fine, just resting."

Mike sighed with relief.

"But.."

Mike heart sank, he went white, Maxine lead him to a chair and sat him down. The doctor sat next to him.

"She has had a traumatic day combined with her fall I'm afraid that it was too much...she's lost..."

Mike broke down. How could have this happened, this was his fault, he should have insisted she stay at home.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor shook his head.

"I've just sedated her. I'm not sure if she actually knows what's happened. She was hysterical, it was for her own safety, you can see her in an hour or so. Again I'm very sorry."

The doctor walked off. Mike tried to compose himself, Maxine held his hand.  
Swain walked into the hospital he started to run when he saw Maxine consoling Mike.

"Boss? Boss! What's happened?"

Mike stood up.

"Umm Dutchy's touch and go..."

Swain looked a bit more relieved, he peered into his room.

"Is the X here?"

Mike face went blank.

"Boss? Where is she?"

Tears welled up in Mike eyes. Mike gestured towards the next room. Swain walked up to the window. She looked like she's sleeping

"Oh good she's resting!"

Mike shook his head

"Swain... the stress was too much..."

Swain looked confused.

"Boss what happened... is the baby?"

He shook his head. Swain sat down.

"Who was the father?"

Mike stayed silent, Maxine looked at Swain, he realised it was Mike's. He leant back in his chair and covered his face with his hands.  
A Short time later the entire crew were waiting outside their rooms. Mike was in with Kate.

Mike held her hand tightly, she began to stir.

"Dutchy?"

Mike sighed.

"Kate, it's Mike...how you feeling?"

Kate opened her eyes. She suddenly remembered the events of the past few hours, she gasped and started to cry.

"Mike...was it a dream?"

Mike kissed her hand and tears started to roll down his face

"No...it was real..."

Kate tried to talk through her sobbing.

"I'm...so...sorry!"

Mike brushed the hair away from her face.

"It wasn't your fault... don't even think it!"

Kate continued to cry, Mike sat with her trying to console her. She fell asleep after a few hours. Mike came out from her room, 2 Dads stood up.

"Knocker...Err Commander White told us about the X. "

Mike wiped the tears away from his face.

"Yes 2 Dads, she's very upset right now. I don't think she's up for visitors."

The crew nodded.

"Well maybe it's best you all head home, it's been a long day."

The crew left the hospital. Mike sat down and sighed. How did this happen? How did life turn out like this? This was not how he imagined it, not even remotely how he wanted it.

The next morning.

Kate was sitting with Dutchy. Mike entered the room.

"Kate you should be resting..."

Kate dismissed Mike's comment. She wasn't injured, she was technically fine. She needed Dutchy to wake up so she could be fine.

"I can't argue with you anymore..."

He stepped towards her, she wouldn't, couldn't turn around to face him.

"Kate, I wasn't going..."

Shr wipes the tears from her face.

"Can you just go..."

Mike stood there for a moment hoping she would talk to him, she didn't, he left the room. Kate put her head down on the bed. She couldn't look at Mike, he reminded her of the baby. Every time she saw him she would think of what had happened, what she had lost.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up and saw Dutchy opening his eyes.

"Yes Dutchy, it's me!"

She tried to make herself look less of a mess and kissed him. His voice was croaky.

"Why are you crying? I'm fine!"

Tears continued to stream from Kate's face, she could barely get the words out.

"Dutchy... the baby... I lost..."

Dutchy tried to sit up but the pain was too much. He moved to the edge off the bed and motioned for Kate to lie down. She hopped into the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the sobs pulsating through her body, they laid there in silence.

Mike watched them through the window. He knew he had to move on; Kate had made it clear there was nothing between them but he still cared about her. He was worried that Dutchy would hurt her, he had never had any serious relationships.

He sighed and started to walk out of the hospital. He always thought there was always a chance of them getting back together but now, after everything that had happened he needed to let her go. A tear escaped his eye, he sighed and got his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"It's me, I need a favour..."

End of chapter 3... to find out what happens next please leave some feedback! haha


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

Hope you all had a good weekend!

Thanks for all the feedback!

To Jennifer – I couldn't reply to your review as you're a guest but I'm sorry you don't like the Kate/Dutchy pairing, I promise that I do have a couple of M/K fics in the works. J

However I'm thrilled that there are a few Kate/Dutchy fans out there! I do have a few more stories that pairs them together and also some Kate/Jim ones as after all it should have been them right? hahaha

Disclaimer: I didn't create them, don't own them, the ususal...

Letting Go

Chapter 4

The next morning.

Kate slept in a chair beside Dutchy's bed holding his hand. He was awake watching her sleep, she snored herself awake, he couldn't help but laugh. She forgot where she was for a moment, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

Dutchy smiled.

"You look like a sweet little puppy, but sound like a tractor!"

Kate hit him on the arm.

"Hey! It's only cos I'm sleeping in an uncomfortable position."

Dutchy patted the bed and Kate hopped in to Dutchy's 'spoon'.

"How are you feeling?"

Kate didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine..."

Dutchy made her turn around to face him.

"Kate, you need to talk about it, if not with me then..."

Kate interrupted.

"I'm not going to a Navy shrink! They're just so..."

"Helpful?"

"No! I dunno, I don't think it would help! Anyway this isn't a navy issue!"

Dutchy looked into her eyes.

"What about Mike?"

Kate looked away.

"I don't know if that would help, we can't communicate at them best of times."

He rubbed her back.

"He's probably hurting too Kate, I would love to be the person that you need to talk to about this but Mike maybe a better choice. Just call him, see how he's doing!"

Kate smiled, who knew that deep down Dylan Mulholland was a caring, considerate gentleman? He wanted the best for her even if it wasn't the best for him. Kate looked deep into his eyes, she ran her hand over his cheek, her heart took over her mouth.

"Dylan, I love you..."

As soon as she said it her brain registered what she had said. Dutchy saw the panicked look in her eyes and kissed her.

"It's ok, I love you too Kate!"

Her heart skipped a beat, it surprised her just as much as it surprised him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later Dutchy awoke to an empty bed, there was a note next to him.

"Dylan,

I've gone to speak to Mike, you were right.

I'll be back later.

Love,

Kate xx

He smiled and rolled over.

Mike's house.

Kate walked up the driveway, nervous. She didn't quite know what she was going to say. She was of course upset about everything that has happened but knowing that Dylan was there for her made everything bearable. But Mike, as far as she knew, didn't have a 'someone'; she used to be his someone. She knocked on the door and heard a female voice call out.

"Coming!"

Before she could guess who it was Maxine opened the door.

"Oh Kate, hi..."

Maxine could tell by the look on her face that Kate was confused to why she was opening Mike's door.

"Ah Commander White, what are you doing here?"

"Maxine is fine Kate, umm why don't you come in?"

Kate walked in to Mike's house and looked around, there were boxes, lots of boxes.

"Ah Maxine, where's Mike?"

Maxine sat at the kitchen table, Kate followed.

"Maxine?"

Maxine looked at Kate, wondering what to say, where to start. She took a deep breath in, _just rip that bandaid_. At this point in time Maxine hated Mike for making her do this.

"Kate...Mike is gone."

Kate sat there in silence.

"Kate, did you hear me?"

She snapped back to reality.

"Where?"

Maxine broke eye contact, _Damn you Flynn!_

"He asked me not tell anyone..."

Kate stood up bewildered.

"Maxine, what is going on?"

Maxine walked over to Kate to try and console her.

"He thought it would be easier for you, he thought that he might just remind you of..."

Maxine trailed off, Kate looked at her.

"The baby?"

Maxine nodded.

Kate couldn't take it, he had left her AGAIN! How could he do that to her? She was so angry and so upset. She couldn't stand to be in his house, she ran out the door and got into her car.

She drove back to the hospital, she needed Dutchy, he would calm her.

Dutchy's room.

He was sitting up in bed reading a magazine, Kate came rushing into his room.

"Hey! How'd it go?"

Kate plonked herself on the bed, Dutchy could see she was in a bad way.

"That good hey?"

She looked at Dutchy, she didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry.

"He left Dylan..."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Kate burst into tears.

"He left me again!"

Dutchy hugged her.

"It's ok Kate, it'll be ok."

She sobbed into his chest, he rubbed her back and rocked her gently. He knew Kate loved him but part of him felt uneasy, Mike had always had this power over her. Him leaving made Dutchy feel a bit better but also angered him that he could do that to her again.

Kate eventually calmed herself, she wiped her face and looked at Dutchy.

"I don't know where he's gone, he asked Maxine not to tell me."

Dutchy sighed.

"Well maybe you could write him a letter and get Maxine to pass it on?"

Kate shook her head.

"It's not the same, how could he do this? We lost a child and he runs away, maybe he never really cared?"

Even though Dutchy hated this situation he knew that Mike cared, he wasn't going to let Kate rationalise those thoughts.

"Don't be silly, this is obviously his coping mechanism. Maybe he was still in love with you and it was all too much?"

Kate just sat there; she didn't want to think about it. If he didn't want to have anything to do with her then she didn't want anything to do with him.

The next morning.

Kate and Dutchy were in their usual sleeping positions in his hospital bed.

They awoke to someone clearing their throat, they both looked up and saw Maxine standing over the bed. Kate jumped out of bed and tried to neaten herself.

"Kate its fine, take a seat."

Dutchy sat up in his bed and Kate and Maxine sat down.

"First of all Dylan, how are you feeling?"

"Ah good Ma'am, should be out of here today actually, just gotta build my strength back up and they said all going well I could be back on board next week."

Maxine nodded.

"Good, that's what I'm actually here about."

She glanced at them, not comfortable with this situation.

"So we need to talk about this relationship..."

Dutchy straightened his back.

"Ah yes Ma'am, I love Kate..."

Kate smiled and held his hand. Maxine stared at their hands glued together.

"Right, well I know you two are well aware of the rules."

Kate and Dutchy looked at each other, they knew what was coming.

"So you know we have a problem then don't we?"

They nodded.

"Well actually I have 2 problems..."

Kate squeezed Dutchy's hand in anticipation of what was about to come.

"With Mike gone we are a CO down and if we were to separate you 2 I would also be either a Buffer or an XO down."

Kate looked at Dutchy then at Maxine.

"Sorry Ma'am I don't really know what you're getting at?"

"Kate, I know that you and Mike had a history, a rocky one at that but somehow that made you an even better team. You two were by far the best CO and XO team I've seen in a long time. I never said anything because it never interfered with your work and to be sure I even asked a few of your crew whom I suspected thought something was going on, but by all reports you were professionals..."

Kate's face lit up.

"Ma'am, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Kate looked at Dutchy and jumped up and hugged him, he was still confused.

"Dylan, why aren't you excited?"

Dutchy laughed.

"Ah sorry, call it loss of brain cells due to being buried alive, what are you saying Ma'am?

Maxine stood up.

"I'm not separating you; you will both remain on Hammersley, for the time being. I will be checking up on you so at this stage this no one else needs to know about this."

Dutchy got out of bed and approached Maxine, she put out her hand to shake it but instead he hugged her.

"Thank you Ma'am! You will not regret this!"

Maxine put on her hat.

"I better not!"

She turned to leave, Kate called out to her.

"Oh, Ma'am?'

Maxine turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a replacement CO yet?"

Maxine smiled.

"Yes!"

She turned back around to leave, a unified "Ma'am?" came out of Kate and Dutchy's mouths, she didn't stop and kept walking. Kate and Dutchy looked at each other confused.

"I wonder who it is."

Dutchy hugged Kate.

"I don't care! All I care about is us still being able to work together."

Kate pulled back from Dutchy.

"Do you think she will tell the new CO? What if they don't approve?"

They sat there in silence.

The next afternoon Dutchy had been discharged from the hospital.

Kate brought him back to her place, she brought in his bags and he sat on the couch. Kate unpacked his dirty clothes into the laundry then went into the kitchen to check the fridge.

"Are you hungry?"

Dutchy called Kate over to the lounge.

"Kate, stop fussing! I'm not a baby, I can do things, I'm fine!"

Kate sat there for a moment.

"So, I ended up booking a session with someone at the hospital to talk about what happened."

Dutchy smiled.

"That's great Kate, I'm proud of you!"

He hugged her. Their phones beeped simultaneously, it was a message from Maxine.

"Drinks at the pub tonight to meet your new CO. 7pm don't be late!"

Dutchy chucked his phone back in his bag

"Well I guess we'll find out tonight if they know about us? But in the mean time I haven't been able to do this..."

He kissed Kate passionately,

"For way too long!"

She giggled and continued to kiss, they started to undress each other.

A few hours later they awoke on the couch with their clothes all over the lounge room. Kate checked her phone for the time and leapt up.

"Shit! we'd better get ready! We don't want to be late; we really need this CO to like us!"

Kate and Dutchy raced upstairs and had a shower. Kate was in the walk in trying to decide what to wear, she held up dresses in front of her.

"What should I wear?"

Dutchy rolled his eyes.

"Kate, you worry way too much, he or she is not going to judge you by what you wear, your record speaks for its self! Plus you look beautiful in anything you wear."

Kate hit him playfully.

"Yeah well in that case you're opinion doesn't count!"

Kate chose a flowy maxi dress, she stood in front of the mirror checking herself. She put her hand on her stomach and looked at her reflection and sighed. Dutchy came up behind her and hugged her.

"You still thinking about Mike?"

She broke eye contact with him in the mirror

"I've sent him about 10 emails, he replied once..."

He kissed her on top of his head.

"You never told me that?"

"No point, he only replied once."

"What did he say?

Kate scoffed.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"Kate it's ok, you're allowed to think about him, be sad that he left."

Kate turned around and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're amazing did you know that?"

"I'm amazing because I'm with you! Now c'mon we're really gonna be late."

Kate and Dutchy raced to the entrance of the pub. They got to the door and let go of each other's hands, they smiled at each other. Kate took a deep breath in.

"Here goes nothing!"

Kate and Dutchy walked up to the crew who were already assembled, Charge walked up to them and handed them a drink.

"You guys are late!"

Kate looked around.

"Shit, is he or she here yet?"

Everyone started clapping as they saw Maxine approach, she raised her glass.

"Your new CO of Hammersley...:"

Kate started to look around for a new face, Maxine stood beside her.

"Kate McGregor!"

Kate's eyes darted around the room at everyone looking at her.

"What?"

Maxine placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"It's you Kate! Congratulations!"

A huge smile appeared on Kate's face. The crew stepped up to her one by one to hug her and to congratulate her.

"So Ma'am, who is the new XO?

They heard a female voice come from the back of the group.

"That would be me!"

They all turn around to see Nikki Caetano, Kate ran up to her gave her a hug.

"Nikki!"

"Pleasure to be serving with you X, oh I mean boss!"

The rest of the night was spent celebrating Kate's promotion, Dutchy being released from hospital and the return of an old friend.

Kate and Nikki managed to find a quiet spot to have a chat.

"So Nik, did Maxine update you on umm the situation?"

Nikki looked into her glass.

"You mean you and Mike and the baby?'

Kate nodded.

"Yeah I'm so sorry Kate, it must have been awful for you and then him getting that promotion and leaving..."

Kate looked confused.

"Is that what Maxine told you? That he was offered a promotion?"

Nikki didn't know what to say, why would that be a lie? Kate shook her head.

"Don't worry Nik, all good. Just excuse me for a minute."

Kate looked around for Maxine, she spotted her at the bar. She walked over to her trying not to make a scene. She grabbed Maxine's arm.

"A promotion? Is that what you're telling everyone?"

Maxine swallowed her wine.

"Kate, not everyone needs to know why, it's not fair on either of you! Anyway, I haven't told Nikki about you and Dylan, she will be able to give me an honest account of things. I won't ask her point blank but if she tells me that she suspects things and they are interfering with your abilities to run the ship there will be actions."

Kate nodded.

"Maxine, I don't want to seem ungrateful! You're being very generous!"

Maxine smiled.

"Well how about you show me some gratitude and buy me another drink!"

Kate laughed.

'How about a bottle?!"

"Kate, I've already agreed to this! You don't need to get me drunk"

They both laughed.

"We'll share!"

6 months later.

The Hammersley had just returned to port and Kate and Nikki were at Navcom debriefing with Maxine.

Maxine's office.

"Well Kate, Nikki good job... have a good week off and I guess I'll see you tonight!"

Nikki headed for the door, Kate stood in front of Maxine.

"I'll catch up with you Nik."

Nikki nodded and left.

She stood there for a moment. Maxine continued on with her paperwork and glanced up at Kate who was still standing over her desk.

"Umm, anything else Lieutenant Commander?"

Kate shuffled on the sport avoiding eye contact, Maxine got up and approached Kate.

"Kate, I've never seen you being shy to ask anything, so spit it out."

Kate looked at Maxine.

"Mike Ma'am, have you heard from him?"

Maxine sighed.

"Professionally kinda of, socially no."

Kate nodded.

"Right, thank you Ma'am."

She turned to leave.

"Ah Kate, you know he did it for both of you right?"

Kate gave a nod and a half hearted smile.

"Yeah, Thanks...I'll see you tonight."

Kate's house.

Kate was putting on her earrings; there was a knock on the door. She opened it, the smile dropped off her face.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

Mike shuffled on the spot.

"Kate... hi, can I come in?"

Kate slowly opened the door, she still couldn't believe he was back.

"How are you?"

She shook her head.

"It's been 6 months Mike; I sent you so many emails..."

Mike avoided her glare.

"I'm sorry Kate; I needed some time to heal."

Kate was getting angry, she didn't know how she would react if she ever saw him again but everything came flooding back.

"Time to heal? Are you kidding me? You just left! What if I needed you?"

"You had Dutchy..."

She started to raise her voice.

"But Mike you were the father, after everything we had been through I never thought that you would leave like that, again!"

Kate walked around the living room trying to compose herself, she was shaking, she was furious, frustrated, in shock. She burst into tears, Mike's first reaction was to hug her and comfort her, she shrugged him off, he put a hand n her arm.

"Kate..."

The front door opened, Dutchy walked in.

"Hunnie, why is there a rental in the drive way?"

Dutchy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mike?"

He stormed over to them, Kate ran up stairs.

"You know I should punch you right?"

Mike was rattled.

"Excuse me?"

Dutchy stood closer to him.

"You hurt her so much! How could you just leave?"

Mike tried to defuse the situation, he didn't come back to fight.

"Dutchy, I was doing it for both of us, I'm sure all she saw when she saw me was the baby, and she had you, what could have I done?"

Dutchy paused.

"You were the father; you should have been there for her as a friend! You left her again Mike, do you know what that did to her?"

Mike smiled at him, Dutchy was confused about his reaction.

"What?"

Mike sighed.

"You really love her don't you?"

Dutchy nodded, he stood there for a moment and let out a frustrated grunt. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch, he returned to the lounge with it and poured 2 glasses, he took a shot.

"So you're back then?"

Mike took a sip.

"Yeah, got a job at Navcom actually...little too late hey?"

Dutchy looked at Mike, he had a feeling that he was still in love with her but he had no sympathy for him, he had had his chance.

"Mike, she has moved on... please just..."

Mike put his hands up defense.

"Dutchy, I don't want to cause any problems, I've clearly hurt her enough..."

Kate watched Mike and Dutchy talk from the top of the stairs. She had heard their conversation, she made her way downstairs. They both stood up, she walked over to Dutchy and put her arm around his waist, Mike cringed ever so slightly.

"So umm, how does this work? You're living together and Navcom doesn't know?"

Kate smiled.

"Actually Maxine knows..."

Mike nearly choked on his drink.

'What?"

Dutchy smirked.

"Actually, it's in part thanks to you..."

Mike frowned not understanding. They sat down and Kate continued to explain.

"Maxine knew about us Mike and because we managed to make it work she let us stay together..."

Mike was happy for them yet also saddened that if he had just talked to Navcom maybe they would have let him and Kate work. Dutchy could see the cogs turning in Mike's head.

"Well it's good to see you Mike, I gotta have a shower!"

Dutchy went up stairs to have a shower. Kate sat down staring at Mike.

"Kate, I am really sorry, please you need to understand..."

"It's ok Mike, I think I was just in a bit of shock from seeing you."

She punched him on the arm.

"But that's for not replying to my emails!"

'Hey I did reply!"

Kate scoffed.

"Yeah but it was pathetic, I didn't know you were safe, you know I will always care about you right?"

Mike wanted to change the subject.

"So, I heard you got my job?"

Kate laughed.

"Yeah well, they needed to upgrade to the newer model."

Mike winked at her.

"I'm glad some of my cowboy rubbed off on you!"

Kate smiled nervously.

"Yeah... look umm so tonight ..."

"Oh yeah sorry if you have something on I'll get out of your hair..."

He got up to leave.

"Just hang on a sec... "

Kate ran upstairs to find Dutchy, he was in the bathroom.

"Hey umm should I invite Mike tonight?"

Dutchy was shaving.

"Yeah I don't mind, I mean as long as you're ok with it?"

She nodded and walked back down stairs.

"So yeah we've got a bit of a thing at the pub, if you wanna come it starts at 7 all the crew will be there..."

"Yeah sound good, I'll go back to the hotel and spruce myself up."

The Pub.

Mike walked in, he spotted just old crew in the corner. He smiled, it felt good to be back, no matter what had happened this felt like home. 2Dads was walking to the bar and turned around and saw Mike.

"Hey! Boss! Ahh Mike! How are you? We didn't know you were coming!"

2 Dads ushered Mike over to everyone, there were a lot of questions, Mike explained what he'd been up to. Kate and Dutchy walked in hand in hand.

Swain raised his glass.

"Here they are! Congratulations to you both!"

The rest of the crew followed.

Mike suddenly realized what this was, Kate and Dutchy's engagement party. His stomach flipped, he saw Maxine walk in, he b-lined for her and grabbed her arm and pulled her aside

"You couldn't have told me?"

Maxine snatched her arm back.

"Mike, I thought you were over this? I thought you actually arrived early for your posting to attend this, I'm sorry I thought you knew. Kate said she had sent you emails."

Mike shook his head.

"Sorry I know this isn't your fault. I just had no idea! What's the deal with Navcom? They're suddenly ok with is?"

"Mike, it was a difficult situation. They displayed they could work together, there have been no complaints and the team works seamlessly. I decided I didn't need to take it any further."

Kate walked over to them.

"Mike, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ambush you. I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know if you'd be upset, or mad, or..."

Mike held her hand.

"No it's ok Kate, I understand, like I said I'm happy for you, congratulations! "

Mike kissed her on the cheek, she smiled and walked off. He watched as she walked over and embraced Dutchy, their friends surrounded them to congratulate them. Maxine put her hand on Mike's arm.

"You're a good man Mike, you know what they say; the greatest act of love is letting go..."

Dutchy looked over toward Mike and raised his glass, Mike returned the gesture, he sighed and swallowed his drink.

"Yeah, so they say..."

The end.

There you guys, my first Kate/Dutchy fic. I really wished they had explored their relationship further! But I guess that's what FF is for haha! Remember, as usual feedback is appreciated!

Thanks! xx


End file.
